1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to toys and, more particularly, to an illuminated toy for night use by children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people, particularly young children, are very frightened of the dark. In fact, some are so frightened of the dark that they have nightmares about it. This is one of the reasons why many parents leave a night light on in a child's room so that when the child wakes during the night, the room is not totally dark. However, when a child always has a night light in the room, the child may become dependent on that night light and never overcome his or her fear of total darkness. Under certain circumstances, some parents may want to wean the child off dependency on a night light by gradually or selectively exposing the child to darkness during the night, either to have the child overcome this fear and/or because of the belief that the night light may be a distraction and interfere with the child's sleeping habits or the child's quality of sleep. Of course, most night lights are in the nature of small fixtures that simply plug into a wall outlet and remain on all the time while plugged in. While some of these lights include light sensors to turn the night light off as soon as daylight arrives and ambient light is incident on the light sensor, all night lights invariably remain on the entire night while plugged into the wall outlet.